


Dreaded Hospital Gowns

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Clothes Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladly, but carefully, Mycroft guided his partner into the waiting black car, finally he got him out of that dreaded hospital gown and could take his lover home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaded Hospital Gowns

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this has been beta-read by the lovely Suse and then by Iriya, who also brit-picks this. Thank you so much!
> 
> This is the first story in this 'verse. It happens after Gregory comes home from the hospital, because he was shot in my other Series (The Walls Series - Part 14: Bleak Hospital Walls). It is not necessary to have read that story, you just need to know that Gregory has been shot - only a little graze on the shoulder - and that he has finally agreed to move in with Mycroft. In the other Series, Mycroft and Gregory are the "Daddies" of John and Sherlock, who like ageplay, meaning that they pretend to be really young. However, outside of those playdates with the two flatmates, they have a serious and loving relationship, but they do have very adventurous sex and this Series chronicles that. In this story, though, they stay rather chaste and sweet. Gregory is the dominant one in their relationship.
> 
> I'm moving this story to the beginning of the series, the first story that I wrote for this is now Part 2 - 50's Housewife Dress.

Mycroft patiently waited until Gregory signed the papers that would finally release him from his hospital stay. Mycroft had been there since the morning, peeling Gregory out of the dreaded hospital gown and helping him into comfortable clothes. Then they had to wait for the doctor, while a nurse settled Gregory into a wheelchair. Papers signed, Mycroft guided Greg down to the waiting car and, with a smile on his face, told the driver they were ready to go home. Yes, home! Mycroft was giddy with the pleasure of taking his partner home and knowing it was Greg's home now made it even better.

On the way to their (their!) house, they held hands, but otherwise stayed silent. Mycroft helped Gregory out of the car, he was still a bit sore, otherwise he was fine, but he was enjoying Mycroft's attention.

Greg was a little scared, moving in was a big step in a relationship. He loved Mycroft, adored him even and wanted to be with him, yet, he would be moving into Mycroft's territory. He knew Mycroft could hardly move himself, there was the flat for playtime that would be hard to find in other buildings. Also the security that had to be present in the house was well established and ran perfectly, to uproot that would be silly.

As usual, Gregory shouldn't have worried. Mycroft was a Holmes and Holmes' could deduce, plan and know everything. As soon as they were in the house Mycroft led him to a room that he knew had been a very nice if a little feminine guest room a week prior. Now it had been remodelled and designated to be his "man cave" - a room just for him. It had a comfortable couch and a TV in one corner, with a little fridge and some bookshelves, filled with Greg's old books and DVD's, and, as far as he could tell, some new ones as well. On the other side of the room were a comfortable looking office chair and a desk, so Gregory could now work from home, too. A new laptop was placed on top of the desk and a phone was next to it.

He smiled at Mycroft's generosity. It should make him uncomfortable that Mycroft would spend so much money on this room because the dark furniture looked expensive and the couch was just plain too comfortable to be cheap. But Greg had come to know a lot about his partner and for him money was a way to show his love, even if it wasn't necessary. They had lunch then and Mycroft told him, that all of his other stuff had been moved, neatly put away to their respective places. He should be weirded out by this, books and DVDs were one thing, but personal documents and his rather large collection of sex toys should stay away from other people's eyes, but he knew Mycroft employed very discreet people and he didn't and probably also couldn't keep secrets from Mycroft. They had agreed he would keep the flat for a few months, just in case, but the look on Mycroft's face told him, that Mycroft was ready to do whatever was necessary for Greg to stay.

After lunch, Mycroft insisted on a nap for Gregorywho pouted but complied after Mycroft told him he would keep him company. Once in the bedroom, though, Gregory was not tired at all, he turned to his partner with a seductive smile and pulled him close. Mycroft wasn't having that, though.

"Gregory, you need to recuperate. Please, take a nap, it is only for your own good."

"My, please, just a little kissing and maybe a blowjob. Come on, the doctor said I need to relax and sex is relaxing. Mycroft, please."

Gregory never begged, Mycroft knew that, he was way too dominant in any relationship and so Mycroft swayed.

"Here, baby, let me just lay down on the bed and you can do all the work. I'll just sit back and enjoy your mouth on me and if you're lucky you can wank on top of me and maybe I even let you come on my chest. How does that sound?"

Ahh, there was dominant Greg back again, Mycroft had never stood a chance, he would do anything for his Gregory. So he undressed him and then watched Gregory settle on their (their!) bed, head propped on a pillow arms resting on his side. The dressing of the bullet wound all too visible and for a moment, he hesitated, wanting to protest, insist Gregory rest, but the look of happiness and also dominance in his lover's eyes, made him shed his clothes quickly, folding them meticulously. Then he climbed onto the bed and settled himself between Greg's legs, lowering his head down to his half-hard cock all the while staring into his lover's eyes with a sultry look. When he sucked in the tip of Greg's prick, Greg arched his back a little into his mouth and moaned softly.

"Yes, baby, just like that. Use your clever tongue on me, swirl it around the head a little before you swallow me down, babe."

Mycroft did as he was told, he loved to make his partner moan and give him pleasure. His head bobbed up and down Greg's cock, only stopping to tease the head with his tongue, revelling in Greg's growls and moans and whispered words.

"Oh, baby, I'm gonna come. Don't swallow it, though, honey, keep it in your mouth for me, please."

Gregory came and Mycroft did his best to gather the slightly bitter fluid on his tongue.

"Well done, My. Now I want you to spit my cum into your hand and then rub it on your prick. Get yourself nice and wet, so you can masturbate right between my legs. I love watching you, Mycroft. You are gorgeous, when you are aroused. So sexy, go touch yourself now, baby. Do it!" Gregory purred and Mycroft followed his instruction, stroking his cock with Gregory's cum as lubrication.

He had already been hard, enjoying his partner's pleasure, just as much as his own. He moaned and threw his head back, knowing his partner watched him closely. Just the idea of showing himself in such vulnerable state was arousing him and soon he felt his balls tighten.

"Cup your balls with your other hand, Mycroft. Stroke the soft skin, roll them around a little, come on baby. Do it for me, show me your pleasure!" Greg told him and Mycroft obeyed, fondling his balls, making himself come closer to the edge.

"Yes, baby. Come on my chest. I want you to splatter your release across my body and then I want you to lick me clean. Your tongue on my body will feel so great. Come, Mycroft, come for me." And Mycroft did, he came and hot streaks of white shot across Greg's body. He slumped over, exhausted from his orgasm but after a couple of ragged breaths, he leaned down and licked across his partner's body, making sure he got every last drop, before leaning up to kiss Greg, the taste of his come mingling with the distinct taste of Gregory's mouth tasted amazing.

"I love you," Mycroft told him, after kissing him thoroughly.

"I love you, too, Mycroft," Gregory answered, while Mycroft lay down next to him, snuggling up to his side. Yes, Mycroft thought, it was good having Gregory here. This was going to work and he would do anything for the man, he currently lay next to, throwing his arm and one of his legs across Greg's body.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments would be lovely.


End file.
